


Rogue

by traumawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Light Angst, Platonic Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumawinchester/pseuds/traumawinchester
Summary: While on a drive alone, you cruise upon a body bent over an animal in the road. You ignore it and return back home until two men come asking questions around town.Soulmate AU: while near them, you can hear the music your soulmate listens to…until you meet. Then you always hear what they listen to.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Comments are very much encouraged if you have suggestions! 
> 
> I really hope you like this. There are going to be many chapters to come.

Reader POV

You really tried to have a great week but sometimes your boss is just absolutely insufferable. Some days you could hang with your girlfriends throwing back some tallboys and everything could be peachy. But some days bourbon was necessary, and others required a drive with loud music. Tonight, was a bourbon night. 

You sat alone in the house you inherited from your grandparents. I was a hand-built log cabin that sat on top of a mountain. With no nearby neighbors, you could turn your speakers to their highest volume. As the bourbon began coursing through your veins, you could tell this would not be the usual three drink night. You knew that, sooner rather than later, you would be five glasses deep and the sultry sound of Robert Plant would not be able to soothe your emotions. 

You sat in your dining room listening to Zeppelin and tried to be as mellow as the music was, but you could help but remember what had happened earlier at work. You began this week like any other week by catching up with your clients and updating any necessary information for your upcoming court dates. You worked for this large firm in your hometown as a junior associate. Most days you could slide by without a major altercation with the Lead Attorney but today he would not let you complete any of your tasks. He usually would ask you to contact his clients, which would not normally bother you, but today he was asking you to do paralegal work like you didn’t already have three cases of your own that needed work. It is understandable that you have to work your way up the ranks like all the other associates, but he was treating you like a high school graduate not like the Columbia Law graduate you were. Shit hit the fan at the end of the day.

“Excuse me, sir, may I discuss something with you?” you asked as politely as possible.

“Y/N, I do not have time to explain every little requirement to you. You have thought they taught you this at Columbia.” Robert stated frankly.

“This has more to do with the fact that I seem to be doing more work for you than your paralegal and legal assistant combined as if I do not already have multiple cases that need just as much attention as your cases do,” you retorted with growing annoyance.

“That is no way to be speaking to your superior. To be frank, it is because I feel like you do not belong at this firm. The other attorneys overruled me on the vote to add you to our firm. I believed that daddy’s money got you into Columbia, your body got you through, and you would need us to explain how to do everything for you. I give you all my work because I know you do not belong, and I hope that if you fail at a couple of cases the rest of my associates will agree. You are worthless to me and I will not allow you to be the downfall of my firm,” he concluded as you felt your entire being vibrate with rage. You could not allow him to get under your skin when you knew that you belonged in this firm just as much as anybody else did. Thank the gods it was Friday, and you would not have to face him until Monday. 

You were also very thankful for Friday due to the amount you had drank tonight. You bought a fifth of Bulleit bourbon on your drive home and it was nearly empty. You knew when you woke in the morning it was not going to be a ‘good morning’. 

As the last chords of ‘Going to California” were playing you decided that it would be best if you retreated to your bed rather than passing out at the dining table. You very carefully trudge the stairs keeping yourself from falling in your drunken state. You would be eternally thankful that your grandfather decided to build the master suite at the very top of the stairs so you could escape into it without fear of stumbling further. You were able to climb directly into bed have switched into your comfy clothes as soon as you felt yourself becoming buzzed. You fell asleep relatively quickly after snuggling into the many pillows atop your king-sized bed.

The next morning you woke up to a splitting headache and a mouth dryer than the Sahara. This is not a new occurrence since you began at the firm. You roll over to find that you had slept from approximately 11:30 pm to around 2 pm the next afternoon. Having drank in excess the night before, you decided it might do you some good to head to the gym. In your opinion, gyms are the best solution to a hangover. You are able to drink water while also sweating out the extra alcohol. 

Today’s gym day consisted of a lot of cardio. It had been a minute since you did legs, so you decided to hit the squat rack and hope that nobody tried to approach you because today was just not the day to do so. Don’t get me wrong, you had your gym crush but after the week you had you simply just wanted to lift heavy and relieve some stress. 

Once you finally showered and left the gym, it was around 6 pm. You tried to hit up some girlfriends to see if they wanted to grab dinner, but everyone already had plans to hit the bars. Wanting to continue your day of healthy choices, you decided to swing by your favorite local restaurant and grab a large, grilled chicken salad. You take your salad home to sit on the couch and watch some shitty reality TV.

After dinner, you decided it might do you better to go for a nice drive. Still in your pajamas, you get in your 1967 Mustang GT500. It was a gift from your grandpa after you graduated from law school. You babied this car more than anything in your life. Not only did it have sentimental value, but it was also a classic that deserved to be cherished. While it was nice to have such a classic machine, you had to purchase a cassette adapter in order to actually listen to the music stored on your phone since you didn’t have a large cassette collection like you wish you did. 

Once properly situated with your music shuffled, you set off into the night with Pink Floyd playing in the background. You didn’t have a set route you wanted to take so you decided to just turn at random times until you decided the drive was enough. You had been driving for nearly an hour when you found yourself on a road you hadn’t driven since you were small, and your dad was driving. You had to take it slow since there were some sharp curves ahead. 

After turning the last curve, you come upon a dark figure in the road. Thinking it was just an animal, you inch closer hoping to startle it so it will move. This was not the case. As you got closer, the head of the figure turned around, and, to your surprise, it was human. Or you at least thought it was human. This was enough for your adrenaline to start coursing through your veins, so you turn your car around and speed off back towards your home. 

Once back in the safety of your home, you decided maybe you need to have a drink and call your dad to consult with him about what you saw tonight. He is always willing to help with matters concerning wildlife. But tonight, he was of no help. He thought you were imagining things and it was just the effects of last night’s binge. At this, you decide it would be best to just lay down and sleep it off.

Around 9 am, you woke up to your best girlfriend asking if you wanted to hit brunch with a couple of her friends. Since you were not willing to cook yourself breakfast, you thought this would be a fantastic idea. Jumping up, you start your natural makeup routine and pull your hair into a loose, low ponytail. You slipped on a pair of light wash jeans with an old Van Halen baseball tee and your white, hi-top Vans just as your friend Tess was pulling up. You could tell as soon as you got into the car with her you were going to be way out of place. She was wearing a floral maxi dress with a jean jacket and wedge sandals. You knew you would have to prepare yourself for the looks you were about to get. 

While in the restaurant, you were not too out of place but that didn’t mean some girls didn’t have a weird look to throw your way. You still enjoyed yourself. You sat with your girlfriends listening to the soft piano music playing through the restaurant when it suddenly changed to “Rock and Roll, Hoochie Koo” by Rick Derringer. You sat up a little straighter and began looking around but none of the other girls seemed to notice a difference nor did they seem to be acting differently. 

You lean over to Tess saying, “Hey, did the music change for you?” 

She gives you a look weirder than any of the other girls could have ever given over your outfit. But then suddenly a smile spreads wide over her face, “Do you not know about the soulmate rumors?”

You decide that Tess has just had too many mimosas and disregard what she says. Suddenly the music stops, and you can hear the sweet sounds of the piano again. Maybe your Dad was right, and you had been drinking too much lately. You decide you would rather stare out the window for the rest of the event. Just as you look out the window, you see a sharp, black 1967 Chevrolet Impala roll up outside.

Dean POV

This was supposed to be an open then shut case. Bobby sent you and Sammy out here to the middle of nowhere in the Appalachian Mountains to investigate what was supposed to be a vamp, but you had nothing. Running low on energy, Sammy persuades you into stopping by the local diner. This was better than most diners you stopped at since the inside seemed to be clean and didn’t smell of stale cigarettes. 

As you pull into a spot outside, you notice that you can no longer hear Metallica in the background anymore. You hear a soft piano playing in your head instead. You turn to Sam and he seems to not notice anything, so you don’t bring it up. You would rather get out of the car and grab a huge stack of pancakes instead of getting Sam on your ass about something in your head. 

You and Sam stroll into the diner and grab a booth in a back corner. There was a small group of girls that caught your eye. They seemed to be gathered for something called ‘brunch’ according to Sammy. One girl, in particular, grabbed your interest. She wasn’t dressed the same as the other girls. They were all wearing long dresses of some sort but what struck you about her was she was wearing a Van Halen shirt. She also seemed to be eyeing Baby from where she was sitting. This girl seemed like your dream girl from the distance, but you knew if she willingly wanted ‘brunch’ then it probably would never work. She probably didn’t even know who Van Halen was. 

“Dean, have you been listening to a single thing I’ve said?” said Sam, breaking you out of your inner discussion.

“Yeah, man. Absolutely. Could you just repeat that though?” 

Laughing, Sam says, “I said, I think we should probably give Bobby a call and see if he could give us any more ideas on what to do next. I feel like we have just been running in circles since we got here. Maybe he would know something else we could try.”

“How about we eat first and then give Bobby a call? That way we could get started as soon as we’re done,” you counter knowing it would not be good for either one of you to try something new on an empty stomach.

Before he could answer, the waitress came around to take your order of a black coffee, sausage and bacon, plus a stack of pancakes. You knew Sam was going to hound you over the bacon and sausage, but you needed the protein, and grease, to tackle what would be thrown at you next.

You both shovel your food in your mouth discussing what you already knew and what you had done in response. You needed to be able to give Bobby the proper run-down so he could help you out the best. Before leaving the diner, you give Bobby a call and explain the situation to him. He suggested that you work your way around the small town and ask as many questions as possible in hopes that someone had seen something to help you track down what had been attacking the homeless and animals around the area. This was not going to be an easy task.

Reader POV

Just as the music started for you, it stopped. To be precise, it stopped when the Impala pulled in. It could have just been a coincidence, but the words Tess uttered to you were stuck in your head. When the two men got out of the car, you could help but notice how effortlessly handsome the shorter, scruffier one was. You noticed they were walking inside and diverted your eyes to check out the car they got out of. Thankfully, they didn’t notice you staring and made their way over to a secluded booth.

“Check out the guys that just walked in, Y/N. Talk about a ‘tall drink of water’” Tess said while winking at you. She had no idea that you had in fact already noticed. You stared at them from afar while you and your friends finished brunch. When some of the girls started trickling out, you noticed that the two men seemed to be engaged in a frustrating conversation. You could help but feel an urge to comfort the rugged one. Come on, Y/N. Snap out of it. You don’t even know the guy except that you felt like you knew enough.

It was when you noticed him beginning to stand and walk out that you realized you had been staring for far too long. You grab Tess to inform her that you were ready to leave since she was your ride there. You knew she would not be leaving for another 20 minutes so you decided to go sit outside to wait for her, not being able to stand any of the other girls any longer.

Outside on the bench, you realize that the black car had never left. You brush this off thinking that the two men had decided to take a walk around your hometown after their lunch. This lasted until you saw the taller one of the men strolling over toward you. 

“Excuse me, ma’am! I was hoping you could help me out with something really quick!” the tall one yelled from afar.

Trying to avoid an awkward conversation, you yell back “Sorry, I am waiting on my friend to pay our bill. I don’t want to keep her waiting!” You decide it’s time to go back inside to rush Tess out. 

“I promise it will only take a second. I would appreciate it a lot if you could just answer one question,” he begs.

“Okay. One question,” you say back wearily. Please don’t let this guy be a scamming salesman you say to yourself.

“You wouldn’t have happened to notice anything weird regarding an animal in the last few days? My brother and I work for the Wildlife Department and we are investigating some troublesome animal deaths.”

You were shocked by this question. There was no way this had to do with what you saw last night. Your dad said you were just imagining things. You decide it would be best to just give the guy a look and lie to him saying that you hadn’t noticed anything weird. Before he could take the conversation any further, Tess, thankfully, comes out of the diner to save you. 

Later that afternoon, your mom calls to ask if you want to come over for dinner. She says that she is fixing your favorite meal and thought it would be the perfect opportunity for you to come over to spend time with your parents. You agree enthusiastically because it gives you a proper chance to explain to your dad what you saw. When you get there, dinner isn’t quite ready yet, so you jump on the chance to speak with him. 

“Hey, old man! Do you think we could go to the garage for a quick chat?”

“Sure, princess,” your dad replies, adding the nickname he has had for you since you were born.

You get out to the garage and crack open a Budweiser with your dad. “It’s about what I saw the other night,” you state quickly. You can hear the faint noise of Bob Seger playing but you brush it off as your dad forgetting his stereo on because it quickly disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

“Y/N, I told you that you were just imagining things. Why are you still bringing it up?”

“Well, you see, I don’t think I am imagining it. There were these two new guys in town today and one asked if I had seen anything weird relating to an animal. He said he was with the game warden or something.” 

After saying this, you could tell you had finally caught your dad’s attention. He sat up and gave you a puzzled look. “Princess, I think you should maybe just not tell them that you saw something. Let them handle it. Perhaps it wasn’t even related.”

You really wished he could just understand what you had seen. This was not something that usually happened in your small town. 

“Come on, Princess. We should get back inside. I’m sure your mom probably has dinner nearly ready.”

You both get up to walk back into the house. Your dad slings his arm around your shoulder and gives you a quick kiss on your head. You decide maybe it would just be smart to listen to him this time. You don’t want to tangle yourself up in something that doesn’t necessarily concern you. Just as you both are walking in the door connecting the garage to the kitchen, you hear your mom talking to someone. 

“Hey, momma? Is dinner ready yet? I’m starv-,” you trail off when you realize the two men from earlier are standing in your living room. 

“Oh, great! You and your dad are back inside. Y/N, I would like to introduce you to David Lee Roth and John Paul Jones. They work for the Wildlife department and wanted to ask us some questions, so I invited them for dinner. Isn’t that fun?” states your mom. It would, in fact, not be fun though.

You turn to your dad and he looks just as shocked as you are. “Of course, dear,” your dad answers your mom, “we would be happy to answer any questions you may have,” he says looking between the two men.

You begin working out what you were going to say to them. First off, you needed to ask why they were named after famous musicians. Second, you needed to find out how what you saw pertained to the wildlife department. 

The taller one began to approach you, “Hi, sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier today. I’m John Paul Jones,” he states.

“Like the bass player from Led Zeppelin?” you ask sarcastically. You noticed when you say this, they both tense up a little. You look to the shorter one and say, “That must make you to lead for Van Halen,” while pointing to your shirt. 

Visibly on edge, David Lee Roth begins talking and you feel your insides lighting up. “Must be just a coincidence. You really know your stuff though. I thought you were just wearing the shirt for the sake of fashion.” This annoyed you to no end. 

“Alright, the table is set,” you hear your mother yell from the dining room. This was your escape. Except only not really. The two men sat on one side of the table and you on the opposite. Your mom begins passing the food around while your dad sparks up a random conversation about his day. You couldn’t help but sneak looks towards to more rugged male and sometimes he was looking back.

“Okay, honey. They wanted to ask us some questions. No need in talking their heads off before they can get the chance,” your mother interrupts your father before he can go any further.

“Oh, yes. That’s right. We just wanted to ask if you all had seen anything out of the ordinary regarding an animal or the forest in general. Even if you think it is absolutely insane, you can tell us. We have heard about everything you could think of.” John Paul Jones asked while you exchanged a look with your dad.

“I think Y/N mentioned something the other night on the phone about something she saw while out driving around,” your mom added before you could think of a lie.

“It’s okay, momma. I think it was just my mind playing tricks because of stress.”

“You don’t mind telling us what you saw, do you? We just want to check it with what other people are saying.” This time it was David who spoke up. This caused you to snap your head up to look at him. You didn’t understand what it was about him but you undoubtedly had some sort of connection. 

“I really believe it was nothing, but sure. I was out driving the other night. I came around a sharp curve and saw this figure humped over an animal carcass. I thought it looked sort of human-like, but there’s no way. That’s why I really think my mind was just playing tricks on me.” It makes you feel super weird to even say it aloud, but they did ask. 

Looking up finally, you notice that they both seem to be very uncomfortable with the situation. Your dad mercifully changes the subject to cars. This seems to spark David’s interest a little more while John looks like he has checked out of the conversation.

You quickly finish your meal and politely excuse yourself. You head back out to the garage to grab another beer and just excuse yourself from the company in your dining room. This worked until David enters the garage. 

“Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom,” he says quickly.

“That’s the oldest lie in the book,” you counter just as quick.

“You’re right, but I also wanted to talk to you more about what you saw. Also, my name is Dean, not David Lee Roth. That is the guy from Van Halen.”

“Well, Dean, I’m not so easily fooled.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you tell the Winchesters what you saw?

At the end of the night, Dean and Sam leave around the same time you do. Dean gave you his number during your chat in the garage and said to call if you see anything weird or if you feel unsafe. During this chat, he revealed that what you saw was not your mind playing tricks, but it was actually something he and his brother deal with regularly. This did not ease your nerves. It only made them worse because that meant there were other scary things hiding in the dark. 

You kissed your mom and dad before leaving and promised to call and visit more throughout the week. Your mom was still getting used to the fact that you lived a mere 10 miles from each other, yet you rarely ever visited. She was also still not used to you not living with her even though you went out of state for your bachelor’s degree and law school. 

Once outside, you walk over to your car. Dean and Sam wait to get in their car to make sure you are safe. You notice when you walk to the Mustang rather than the Camry, which belonged to your mom, it grabbed the attention of Sam and Dean. 

“That’s your car?” Dean asked. You could tell from his tone that he was extremely shocked.

“Yeah. My grandpa gave it to me as a graduation present when I got my law degree.”

“He just gave you a GT500?” He said with even more disbelief. 

Finally, Sam jumps in, “Does he have another to give away?”

“Well, he died about six months ago so probably not. I inherited almost everything, but I gave a lot of it to my mom. I got the cabin he built, too.”

You could see all over their faces that they were slightly jealous. You thought you saw Dean about to say something else, but he turned to get in his car. You suddenly state, “I think your car is pretty awesome, too. Does it have a 283 or a 327 in it?”

Dean snapped his head towards you in an instant. You could have sworn you saw the fires of passion in his eyes but that could just your mind playing tricks again.

“You know about cars and know that David Lee Roth and John Paul Jones are musicians?” he mutters in disbelief, again, “But, it’s got a 327 in it.”

“She’s a beauty. Got nothing on my 428, but still awesome,” you add flirtatiously, hoping Dean would not notice your tone.

At this turn in the conversation, you decide that it is best to bid them goodnight before you embarrass yourself any further. You don’t have a clue why you used that tone to challenge him on the size of his engine. On the way home, you shuffle your playlist, and the first song to come on is ‘Feel Like Makin’ Love’ by Bad Company. You mentally groan because this does not help your pent-up frustration, but you choose to listen anyway. 

Dean POV

Y/N got in her car before you could get the chance to challenge her any further. You couldn’t help but notice the tone she used when she mentioned that her car did, in fact, have a bigger motor in it than Baby did.

You started Baby up and decided to rev the engine a couple of times. You looked over at Y/N in her driver seat and she did not even look up when you did it. She was scrolling on her phone. When she shifted her car into reverse, Bad Company started playing in your head. Of all songs, it was ‘Feel Like Makin’ Love’. This song made you want to do very dirty things to very dirty women.

“Should we call Bobby and tell him what Y/N told us tonight?” Sam stated, breaking you out of your vulgar trance.

“Um, yeah, we should,” you answer rather quickly. 

While driving back to your motel room, you can’t get her out of your head. She walked around in a band shirt. She knew that you and Sam were lying about your names as soon as her mom said them. She thought Baby was awesome. She knew about the difference in engine sizes. She knew off the top of her head that hers was bigger. You were also almost positive that her music started playing in your head because your cassette player was empty. 

“Hey, Sammy, there’s something else I think we should discuss with Bobby.”

“Did Y/N mention something else to you when you were looking for the bathroom?”

“No. I think there’s definitely something going on relating to her though. Before we walked into the diner today, I could hear the music playing, and then Y/N was there. Just then, she put her phone down and Bad Company started playing in my head. I wouldn’t normally be concerned about something like this because I play music in my head all the time, but this is definitely something different. I mean there wasn’t even a cassette in so it couldn’t have been something playing in here.”

After you say this to Sam, you look over and he is giving you a look that says ‘Dean has officially lost his marbles’.

“Uh, yeah, sure man. We can mention it, but don’t you think that it is just a little bit insane. I mean you did just meet her today. That’s a little soon to have a connection and be hung up on someone.”

“Maybe you’re right, but I still don’t understand why it’s her music playing. I just want to make sure we haven’t been cursed in the process of hunting whatever we are hunting.”

The rest of your drive is in silence. Luckily, your drive was relatively short. When you got settled back in your room, you gave Bobby a call. He agreed that you should keep in touch since she was able to give you a lead when nobody else could. You couldn’t help but feel a little bit happy that you would get to see her again.

Bobby also dropped a huge bomb on you: soulmates. As soon as he said it, you instantly began laughing. I mean it was complete insanity. You just met this girl, and she was supposed to be the perfect person for you and the exact match to your soul. A literal other half to your being.

Sam, on the other hand, agreed with him. He thought it made perfect sense the very moment Bobby mentioned it.

“I mean you said you couldn’t hear it until you got to the diner and Y/N was at the diner. Maybe you had to be near each other for it to start happening. Maybe it only happens when you are near each other and that’s why you heard it before we left her parents’ house,” Sam said with Bobby humming in agreeance.

But what they didn’t understand is that the music continued after you parted ways. The whole drive to the motel consisted of mental music. You knew it had to be hers because neither you nor Sam put anything in to play. 

Reader POV

On your drive home, you could help but think about Dean the whole way home. You couldn’t determine if that was a good thing or a bad thing though. You definitely felt a connection with him. You could tell that he listened to you and it shocked him about your music and car knowledge. But then again you barely knew him. He was distant in conversations and you didn’t even know if he would be sticking around. 

Finally, you pull into your driveway and make your way inside your house. You determine that maybe you should just rest the remainder of the night. You pour yourself a glass of wine and curl up in your bed to read the most recent book you have been reading. The silence in the house was very off-putting, so you tell Alexa to play your favorite playlist that you have saved to your account.

After reading about a chapter, you can shake this feeling that there is something lurking outside. When you began to feel this, you shook it off as just being paranoid about what Dean had told you about him and his brother. Suddenly, you thought you heard something outside. You immediately call Dean.

“Y/N, missing me already?” he says smugly. 

“Dean, I really think there is something outside my house. I live at the top of a mountain way out of town so I know it can’t be a drifter. You told me to call if I didn’t feel safe.” You express with fear laced all through your voice.

“What is your address? We can be there if you need us to be.”

You tell him what your address is, and, at the same time, your security system alerts your phone that motion has been detected outside of your front door.

“Dean, please hurry. My security system detected motion outside. I’m really scared.”

“We’re on our way. I can stay on the phone with you if you need me to.”

“I would really like that.”

Dean’s voice helps you calm down slightly. You still feel really on edge, but he assures you that they are only roughly 10 minutes away from you. He tries to distract you from your fear by getting you to tell him how you came to know so much about cars and music. 

When you feel yourself begin to fully calm down, you think you hear your front door creep open. It had this signature creak from years of wear.

“Dean, how far are you now? I think my door just opened.”

“Calm down, sweetheart. We are only a couple minutes away now.”

Just as he finished his statement, you hear something coming up the stairs. Any night you were intoxicated, you would be so grateful for your room being at the top of the state, but tonight you wanted to be as far away as possible.

“We are turning up your mountain now. Just stay calm for,” but you cut him off when your bedroom door is flung open rapidly and you start screaming.

The figure standing at your door looks like a normal human. If you were walking down the street, you had not even looked twice. But then the person smiled, and you could definitely see fangs. You were now petrified with fear. How were you even supposed to defend yourself in this situation? You thought this stuff only existed in books and movies. 

After what feels like a century, you hear your front door being busted down. You couldn’t help but feel like there is more coming. That Dean and Sam will never make it in time. 

“Y/N! Where are you?” you hear Dean yell from below. 

You can’t even answer because you are so paralyzed with fear. You hear Dean taking your steps two at a time. You still haven’t taken your eyes off the creature standing in your room. When Dean tops your stairs, the creature begins moving towards you at a speed almost undetectable to the eye. You were being held by the creature when Sam and Dean enter your room. Tears are rolling down your face when you look Dean in the eyes, where anger is very much present.

“Hey, Dracula, let her go! She has no business with you.”

“Except, I think she does. See your little friend here rolled up on me the other night during a feed. Feeding is very sacred to me, so I like to keep that on a confidential basis, so now she has to die,” the creature answers as you begin to cry harder. 

“Let her go and we will let you go,” Sam counters, earning a confused look from Dean. 

“See, little hunters, I know that won’t happen. You don’t just let my kind go, even when we don’t feed on humans.”

This time Dean speaks up, “I can promise that we will let you go. You just have to let her go first. No fuss, nobody dies. How’s that sound?”

For a split second, his eyes connect with yours and you see worry in them. This makes your heart clench. Maybe he has been feeling everything you have been feeling. But that’s just impossible. You don’t even know each other. 

You are quickly ripped out of your thoughts when the creature grasping you shoves you forward. You soon connect with Dean and everything feels right. Until he pushes you behind him to Sam. He, then, starts taking steps toward the creature. The fear you felt before slowly starts creeping up on you again.

“Sam, I don’t think it is alone. I feel like there is something outside again.”

Sam gives Dean a look and tells you to lock yourself in the bathroom. Suddenly, you are alone again, and fear-stricken. You just want to be held and comforted. None of this would be happening if you hadn’t started working for a jackass. You wouldn’t have gotten drunk past your limit on Friday causing you to abstain from drinking Saturday. You would have never gone for a drive if you weren’t incredibly stressed from the week and you wouldn’t have driven up on the creature now standing in your bedroom. But you also would never have met Dean. 

You are snapped out of your panicked thoughts when the handle to the door begins to turn slowly. Adrenaline starts coursing through your body as you begin backing towards the wall by the shower, which is slightly out of sight from the door. You curl yourself up to where the intruder cannot see you. Or you hope they can’t see you. 

From your hiding spot, you peek your head around the corner of the shower attempting to stay concealed. You are greeted with Dean standing at the door with worry written all over his face as he scans the bathroom for you. You conclude that it is safe for you to come out since the creatures had not made their way into your bathroom. 

Overcome with emotion, you immediately run into Dean’s arms and he stiffens at your touch. You are greeted with the smell of blood, leather, and whiskey. You can feel yourself beginning to calm as he wraps one of his arms around you and uses the other to stroke your hair. You hadn’t realized that you were crying until a sob ripped from your body.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay. Sammy and I were here. We got them. They can’t hurt you now.” He begins whispering trying to calm you down further. 

You look up at him through your lashes at the same time that he is looking at you. His features are softer than how they were in your room. He is exuding comfort using his features. You are extremely thankful that they were able to come to your rescue so fast. You continue to sob into his chest as he continues whispers reassuring words into your hair. 

Hurriedly, Sam comes running up the stairs towards the bathroom. He stops when he spots you in Dean’s arms. Feeling Sam’s presence, you step back from Dean.

“Do either one of you care to explain what the fuck just happened?” You ask them angrily.

“Um, I think you should probably grab a drink and sit before we do,” Sam answers cautiously. 

“Perhaps you could grab a drink for us, too,” Dean adds. 

You walk slowly into the kitchen, still on edge from what had just taken place in your bedroom. Glancing at the clock, you quickly realize that it is already after midnight and you still have work in the morning. There was no way that you would be getting any sleep tonight. Perhaps you would just skip out on tomorrow’s workday. I mean you could always say you were attacked because it isn’t entirely true. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dean asks worriedly, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Yeah. I just realized it’s late and I have work in the morning,” you reply, but fail to meet his eyes. “Come on, let’s grab those drinks. I still want to know what just happened.”

Dean helps you grab a couple of bottles of beer from the fridge and you grab your almost empty bottle of bourbon. You can see Dean out of the corner of your eye give you a look when he sees your drink of choice. You simply choose to ignore it because you know it’s just not common for a girl to choose bourbon over something fruitier.

Once you and Dean make it back to the living room, you take a seat on your couch and take a huge gulp of your liquor. This earns a glance from both men. 

“Okay. Let’s get this over with. Lay it on me straight,” you finally speak up.

Sam is the first to speak. “Well, first, Dean and I don’t have normal jobs. I think Dean already explained to you that we regularly deal with the monsters lurking in the shadows. That was one of them.”

This time Dean starts talking. His tone is less reassuring than that of Sam’s. “That was a vampire. A pretty nasty one to be exact. Normally, we are able to trace them back to a nest and kill them pretty easily. This one seemed to be working alone, making it much harder on us. Along with that, it fed on animals instead of humans, so we didn’t really have a trail of bodies to follow either. We had nothing until you told us what you saw at dinner tonight. So, I guess, thanks.”

You felt absolutely speechless. Did this mean that every monster ever mentioned in a story was real? Were they all as ruthless as that one? Why did you have to be dragged into this? Were you going to have to be looking over your shoulder every day for the rest of your life now? You already had to worry about creepy men and now you have to add every monster ever thought of to that list.   
It takes Dean reaching over to grab your hand to jerk you out of your panicked state. 

“Do you think it’s acceptable to skip work tomorrow? I mean I was technically attacked in my home,” you mention lightheartedly.

This earns a laugh from both men. “Yeah, Y/N, I think this warrants a sick day,” Sam says with a smile. 

“Great! Because my boss is a real asshat.”

This is when you realize that you had taken a few more drinks from your bottle during the conversation. You were starting to share too much with them. 

“He thinks that I don’t belong at the firm. He told me Friday that he was overloading me with cases to make sure I fail so the rest of the associates would agree to fire me. I drank too much on Friday night. What was gone out of this bottle to be exact. That’s why I went for a drive on Saturday night. I didn’t want to be completely wasted two nights in a row,” you ramble. 

“Your boss sounds like a douchebag,” Dean chirps.

“What is your job?” Sam asks. “We told you what we do.”

“I’m a defense attorney for a local firm. I graduated from Columbia law a little over a year ago,” you humbly state.

“Columbia law?!”

You can tell from the tone in Sam’s voice that he is genuinely shocked by this factoid. 

“So, you’re like a super genius, know the ins and outs of cars, and listen to damn good music? Were you made in a lab or something because that makes you like the perfect woman?”

You glance up at Dean when he says this. Was he trying to flirt with you? It seemed like a compliment, but you didn’t want to come off on the wrong foot with them. You already mistakenly flirted with him earlier. You decide to risk it.

“I would think so, but I have been extremely single for a long time. Guess there must be something else wrong.” 

After saying this, you feel all the blood rush to your face. Why would you say such stupid shit? Maybe he was just being nice. Maybe he was trying to comfort you after what had happened. He didn’t even know you. Why would he think you were perfect when you have only known each other for maybe six hours?

Trying to save yourself, you speak up, “Maybe I should be heading to bed. It has been a really long day for me, and I know I will need to catch up on my cases tomorrow. My boss will most likely give me three times the work Tuesday for missing tomorrow. Thanks so much for coming over to my rescue.”

At this, they both stand up. You walk them out, but Dean realizes he forgot his blade upstairs when he came to find you in the bathroom. You walk with him upstairs deciding to lay down instantly. You hadn’t realized earlier, but they had cleaned up the mess that should have been present in your room. 

Dean grabs his blade off the tv stand in your room. He stops at the door while leaving and turns to give you a quizzical look as you are sitting on your bed. It’s like he wants to tell you something, but he can’t find the right words to say. 

“Thanks, Dean. It really means a lot that you came over so fast. Most people would have told me I was just being paranoid if I said I felt like there was something outside my house,” you mutter hoping to break him out of his thoughts.

“Do you hear the music randomly, too?” He questions.

“Excuse me?”

“Today at the diner, I could hear the piano music playing before we walked in, and then you were there. After dinner at your parents’ house, Bad Company started playing in my head even though we didn’t have a cassette in. I also heard music in my head the whole way to our motel, but we were too wrapped up in what you said to play music.”

You were utterly dumbfounded at what he was saying.

“Were you listening to Rick Derringer when you pulled up to the diner?” you whisper, “Because I heard that right before I saw you two walk in.”

At this, Dean begins to slowly make his way closer to you. Your body is screaming out for you to grab him, but your muscles fail you. You can’t even look him in the eye. 

“I knew there was something between us. I felt it at your parents’ house. When you called me, it felt like I was moving in slow motion to get here. I thought we were going to be too late. When I saw your face as the vamp was standing in your room, I felt this level of anger I’ve never felt before wash over my body. It was as if my body was telling me that I could do whatever it took to protect you. After Sammy pushed you into the bathroom, I told myself that there was nothing I wouldn’t do to make sure you were safe in your home. Then when I walked into the bathroom and I saw you huddled in the corner crying, it was like all the anger left my body and was replaced with relief. Relief that you were okay and that we had done our part to keep you safe.”

You hadn’t even realized you were crying until a sob escaped your body. Noticing this, Dean grabbed your chin to make you look him in the eyes. You can see in his eyes that he is being honest without question. Something about his green eyes looking into yours made you feel the safest you had felt in your life. It was like looking into his eyes made everything right in the universe.

You instinctively begin to wrap your arms around him. The feeling this gives you makes you want to stay in them forever. He begins running his fingers through your hair. This causes you to look up at him. When your eyes connect, you motion for him to sit down beside you. You rest your head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of your head before resting his head on yours. 

You stay like this for a few more minutes before you hear Sam honking the horn at Dean. You both instantly stand up. Dean starts to make his way out of your room but stops at your door again. He turns instantly and begins making his way back over to you. He wraps you in his arms once more and then proceeds to bring his face towards yours until your lips connect. 

At this very moment, you feel like time stops. You feel yourself melting into his touch. It’s like you both are perfectly molded for each other. 

He pulls away and states, “I will definitely be keeping in touch, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It would be much appreciated if you could leave a comment or kudos to let me know if you liked this chapter. This is my first ever work and I want to know how I can improve this!


End file.
